The Rise of a Punk
by A Scary Little Girl
Summary: Roxanne is a typical teen Zombie, well kind of. Roxanne is actually a demi-goddess and her father is Zed, the Zombie God of Punk-Rock. Roxanne has been attending untraditional schools for the past, well ever, and now she has to attend Monster High or problems will start up for her Man-Child of a father. Will Roxanne be able to take it? Teen for Language.
1. Welcome Roxanne

**Author's Note: Oh LOLs, sorry people. I know that there is still lots of Banshee and Jinx I need to upload but I'm giving it a break because I need to go through and edit my chapters. Any way I can believe I did this, but I did. Lollipop Chainsaw meets Monster High! I know the game isn't even released till Tuesday, June 12th but I can't wait, I'm already so pumped and excited! SQEUALS! Any way, I've already decided Zed is my favorite bad guy, who doesn't love swear words and a giant mohawk? Well, here's my OC and Zed's fictional teen Daughter. Enjoy and leave some reviews! I like reading your opinion!**

Chapter 1: Welcome Roxanne

It was the start of semester two at Monster High and since Monster High won the Fearleading Mashionals the previous semester, and the school gained lots of publication thanks to the event. So more and more monsters were enrolling at Monster High, and with more students came more families moving into the area. One family was a small zombie family, but they most certainly weren't like the other zombies in the area. For one, they spoke English not zombie, and two they moved at normal pace with the rest of the world. Though, even with that they are still far from normal.

It was approximately 7 in the morning and 17 year old Roxanne was getting herself ready for her first day of traditional school. Which, to her, felt extremely forced. The ghoul was the daughter of a Zombie Rock God, did she really have to go to school when she should only need to worry about how she'd be able to take over her Dad's godly title when he finally decided to pass it down to her. Yet, the FEDs required that Roxanne attended public school and pass it with 230 credits and a GPA no lower than 2.0, which she was already way behind in.

Trying to make a quiet breakfast for herself, Roxanne placed two pieces of bread in the toaster and pushed down the lever on the toaster before sneaking over to the fridge to look for some type of jelly or spread to accompany the soon to be toast. The quest to remain quiet was beginning to teeter on the level of impossible, as she rummaged through the many jars that sat in their clunky fridge, caused the glass jars rattled against each other as the searched traveled deeper in. Roxanne was about to stop and settle on dry toast when she found the small jar of pink paste for her breakfast, a small smile forced her thin lips to curl she grabbed the jar and closed the fridge.

That noise, the fridge door dropping against the loose rubber seal, seemed to be the final straw of noise for Roxanne's Dad.

"Fuck Roxy! Why are you so loud?" Zed, Roxanne's dad asked as he emerged from the back room.

The older Zombie covered his mouth as he yawned, not wanting to allow one of his many powerful verbal attacks to escape his mouth and crash into the roof so early in the morning. Roxanne rolled her eyes before returning to her toast, she didn't need to be late on day no. 1 at the new high school.

"Since you woke me up give me a piece of toast." Zed ordered his voice cracking as it usually did.

"No way old man, I need both these pieces of toast." Roxanne replied snatching both the pieces of hot, freshly toasted bread before her Dad had the chance to snatch one away with his freakishly long arms.

Roxanne took a seat at the small kitchen/dinning room table, it wobbled wildly when she put the minor weight of her elbows on it, and spread the pink paste across the two slabs of nearly burnt bread as she listened to her Dad rummage through the cabinets before moving to the pantry. His tall red mohawk most likely sweeping across the ceiling and leaving a trail in the dust.

"Is there no fuckin' food?" Zed asked obviously frustrated.

"I don't know, aren't you the adult?" Roxanne asked as she took a large bite out of the bread.

Zed groaned before he left the kitchen and threw himself down into one of the worn armchairs that littered the living room. Roxanne stood from the table to lean against the wall opposite her Dad and tried not to laugh. The black leather of the chair made Zed's grey-white skin look almost shiny, not that his bright red mohawk or his red plaid skinny's helped give him a healthier glow.

"Old man why are you shirtless?" Roxanne asked handing her Dad the second piece of toast, "and why are you sleeping in your skinny's again?"

Zed gave his daughter a icy glare before biting into the crusty bread, "I can sit in my house as I like. I'll sleep in whichever clothes I want and as many articles of clothes I want. Why? Don't like my nipple rings?"

Roxanne laughed rolling her eyes, "I try not to look at those awkward, constantly swollen things."

Zed chuckled which nearly caused him to choke on the still rather dry toast.

"Don't die old man!" Roxanne said rushing to the kitchen and pouring her Dad a glass of what appeared to be thick, red juice.

"I won't die from a little piece of bread, shit." Zed said harshly when his daughter reappeared at his side with the glass.

"You aren't allowed to die till I turn eighteen, I'm not allowed to take over till then and you know it." Roxanne said as she walked down the hall into the bathroom.

"Is that all you care about?" Zed asked, following after the busy teen, "My title?"

Roxanne rolled her eyes as she applied toothpaste to her frayed toothbrush before shoving it in her mouth. As she looked into the mirror she found Zed leaning against the doorframe, his white eyes seeming far off in thought, as if the man-child was actually thinking like an adult for five seconds.

"When'd you get so power hungry?" He asked.

The question caught Roxanne off guard causing her to swallow a mouth full of toothpaste. Dropping her toothbrush in the sink and rinsing out her mouth Roxanne turned to Zed, her glassy white eyes a little watery.

"Dad, I don't mean it like that, I'm just tryin' to mess with you." Roxanne said feeling overwhelmingly girly, "Are you mad?"

Zed was quiet for approximately ten seconds before he let out a nasty high-pitched giggle that made Roxanne go from feeling sad to used for a laugh.

"Oh! Your such a fuckin' ass-hole!" Roxanne swore pushing past the six foot eight man and entering her room to only grab her studded and marker tattooed, once-white messenger bag.

Even as Roxanne was leaving the house Zed followed, a big 'I got you good' grin plastered on his undead face. But he stopped her at the front door and forced her to give him a good-bye hug, which Roxanne applied to for about six seconds before she sucker punched him in the gut and walked away.

Roxanne didn't feel bad that she gave her Dad a wonderful display of tough love; the two had always been that way, ever since she showed up in his life when she was about five or six. It was then she went from being only with her mom to only with her Dad, and man was that different. At least her Mom, whose face was now extremely blurry in her memory, knew what young Roxanne needed, but Zed was as lost as any single father could be. The thought of the earlier years simply made Roxanne smile now and even laugh a bit, but not too much. She was after all in public no need to be labeled crazy girl, at least not yet.

When Roxanne finally reached the Monster High campus, which was farther away then she originally thought, the tardy bell had already rang. Now the new ghoul had to wander the halls until she found the Headless Headmistresses office. Roxanne only had to knock once before a pleasantly female's voice allowed her access.

"Yes? How may I help you?" the woman asked eyeing Roxanne curiously.

"My name's Roxanne and I don't got a schedule." Roxanne said standing in front of the desk.

"Oh yes, Roxy correct?" the Headless Headmistress asked looking through a small file, "What is your reason for being late today?"

"Serious? Have you seen that drive way you got? That thing alone took like ten minutes!" Roxanne said quickly becoming frustrated.

"This is your first day correct?" Headless Headmistress asked keeping calm.

Roxanne groaned trying to reign in her inherited short temper, "Yes, today is my first day."

"Well, I'll give you a break today Roxy, but after today you will no longer be excused for your absences." Headless Headmistress said strictly handing Roxanne her schedule.

"Thanks for the warnin' " Roxanne said stiffly, attempting to fake some calmness before she left.

Roxanne's first class was Mad Science and luckily the classroom wasn't to far from the Headmistress's office, but one unfortunate was that it was a stacked classroom and the door was in the front of the classroom.

" 'Ello thar miss. Why are you late?" the teacher asked, every word seemed to be coated in spit.

"It's my first day and I just didn't figure the school's drive was so long." Roxanne said handing over her schedule to the teacher, before nervously scratching the open suture on her left shoulder.

The class laughed, but it didn't comfort the now overly nervous Roxanne. Why did this school give her the chills? Her glassy eyes scanned every single laughing face in the room, what had she said that was so funny? Or were they laughing at her? Roxanne's nervousness quickly turned into a un needed heated anger, and all traces of confusion on her face vanished as it quickly switched over to anger.

"All right now that's enough!" the teacher shouted and the classroom quickly settled down, "Now, um Roxanne, find an empty seat and begin to take notes."

Roxanne didn't reply but took her schedule and eagerly started to climb the stairs, only to find one empty seat slab in the middle of the middle row. Walking over and taking a seat, things seemed fine until some one tapped her shoulder. Roxanne looked up from the search in her bag and into bright green and blue eyes.

"Hi! I'm Frankie Stein." The ghoul said in an excited tone, "So your new here?"

"Yeah." Roxanne said simply turning her attention back to her bag as she pulled out a spiral notebook.

"Whoa! You've got stitches too!" Frankie squealed almost too loudly.

Several people turned around before realizing it was simply Frankie and then turning back to the lesson.

"Look! I'm almost covered in them!" Frankie said pointing to her arms and her neck.

"Uh, that's cool." Roxanne said as she found the ballpoint pen she was finally looking for.

"Yours are open though. Want me to tighten them?" Frankie asked as her thin fingers moved for the Zombie's sutures.

"No!" Roxanne snapped standing.

Everyone turned around then, watching the new comer snap at an overly friendly girl.

"If you tighten them I can't move my arms." Roxanne explained loudly as purple-ish blush covered her cheeks, she gathered the supplies off the table and left looking for a new seat.

Her new seat was in the corner on the top row and being so high up made it nearly impossible for Roxanne to hear the teacher. Not that really bothered the irritated zombie teen, her glassy eyes staring down at the shrunken figure that was the supposed teacher. Roxanne rolled her eyes as she strained to look at the writings on the chalkboard before she gave up and scanned the classmates that also occupied the top row. At the far end a couple was eagerly tongue wrestling, as was the couple next to them, and closest to Roxanne sat three were-cats. The three whispered to each other before viciously laughing and tossing several paper balls at the students below them.

"Wow, you're cool." Roxanne mumbled as she began to put her notebook and pen back into her bag, no need to keep them out.

"Oh, excuse us. Are we bothering you?" the orange one asked as she flipped her red hair out of her face.

"Naw. You're fine." Roxanne said harshly, a nasty grin on her face.

The cat huffed out a breath as her green orbs rolled around the top of her sockets before turning back to her friends.

The class couldn't be over any sooner; by the time the bell rang Roxanne had gained an extra twenty minutes of sleep. Not that it really helped, the sleep was light so she could keep an ear on her trouble making tablemates. When the were-cats shuffled past her and half the class had emptied Roxanne stood and walked down to the teacher.

"Can I 'elp you missy?" the teacher asked, more spit.

"I couldn't hear a single word during that lesson, could I maybe come after school or during lunch and get them?" Roxanne asked.

"Listen 'er missy, no one in my class is gettin' any special treatment." The teacher bellowed splashing Roxanne's face with saliva, "Make friends with a classmate and get the notes from them!"

Roxanne had several response come to mind but she merely let out an angry muffled scream before rushing from the classroom, she didn't need 'Assault on a Teacher' on her record, on day one.

How Roxanne made it to lunch with out being sent to the Headless Headmistress's office was beyond the young zombie. As Roxanne waited in the lunch line hoping there would at least be something meaty and Zombie-ish to look forward to, she found the menu very un-zombie friendly. So she had to deal with that by grabbing the bloodiest stake she found, and luckily the last one. Paying for the bloody meat and finding an empty table, Roxanne was prepared to dig in the natural zombie way, but stopped. It was obvious that she was the momentary buzz, as curious eyes looked her over. It was very annoying.

Roxanne, not wanting to be the fun thing to watch, gathered her try and left the cafeteria and easily decided the empty Casket Ball court was a great place to eat in peace. As she disregarded her flimsy fork and knife and lifted the bloody piece of meet with her hands, eagerly anticipating the taste on her tongue, some on cleared their throat. With her glassy eyes now shinning a tad of red anger, the glassy orbs landed on a two tall wolves and a wide one.

"Yes?" Roxanne asked, the blood dripping down off the meat, between her fingers and falling onto her pants.

"We're gonna play two-on-one, just wanted to let you know." The darker of the two tall ones said politely as he brought up a casket ball.

"Shit, it's fine." Roxanne muttered once again gathering her bag and leaving the Casket Ball court, and this time her tray.

As Roxanne approached the three an idea popped in her frustrated mind, it was a smarter to eat and walk than attempting to find another quiet place to sit. As she passed the three boys, Roxanne took a large bite into the meat and pulled viciously to get the tough, almost rubbery meat to rip. The blood dripping from her mouth and down her chin, swiftly dripping down onto the exposed portion of her chest. The boys were most likely gawking at the savage act, but Roxanne was no longer paying attention to them because that meat was tantalizing her tongue and the blood filled her mouth, and slowly dripping down her throat. It was like paradise had finally been found as the filling sensation began and the stress of earlier disappeared.

"Oh sweet Zombie Overlord that was amazing." Roxanne muttered as she swallowed her first bite and bit in for a second one.

By the time Roxanne had taken her final bite of juicy, delicious stake, her hands were soaked in blood and needed a rinse. Entering the closest Ghouls Room Roxanne hadn't expected company. Frankie, the overly helpful ghoul from earlier, was there along with another ghoul, much shorter than herself with long blue hair and a skin complexion Roxanne knew very well.

"Zombie?" Roxanne asked.

"_Yes, my names Ghoulia._" The Ghoul said in zombie, a language Roxanne understood clearly but could not speak.

"Sweet, my name's Roxanne, but you can call me Roxy." Roxanne said smiling at the zombie girl, "my hands are a mess."

Ghoulia laughed, "_Had a nice stake I see?_"

"Yes, but my overlord was it delicious." Roxanne stated as she began washing her hands.

Frankie was quickly felt left out, not because she didn't know Zombie herself, it was the first foreign language she had learned after her activation, but because Roxanne had snapped at her before and seemed fairly unsocial but was now easily getting along with Ghoulia.

"_We all enjoy different. They had a great burger and creeper fries in there._" Ghoulia licked her lips and rubbed her stomach, "_Now those where delicious._"

Roxanne smiled revealing her bloodied teeth momentarily before taking a quick swig of sink water to rinse it, just because she was a Zombie, didn't mean she needed to smell like one.

"Next time I'll need to try that." Roxanne said as she prepared to leave.

"_Wait!_" Ghoulia shouted shuffling over to the departing punk, "_I want to give you my number so we can talk some more, it's hard to find other smart Zombie ghouls around here._"

Roxanne laughed at the compliment, "I'm so not smart Ghoulia I'm just sarcastic and stuff. You'll get bored with me."

"_Well, I'll decide that for myself later._" Ghoulia said as she wrote her number on a small sticky note pad before passing it to Roxanne, "_Give me a call when you get home._"

Roxanne looked over the note, the paper was bordered with red and black, and the right bottom corner held duel cherries. Ghoulia's handwriting was neat as Roxanne could easily read the seven-digit number.

"Okay, I'll try." Roxanne said, "Nice meeting you Ghoulia."

This time Roxanne was officially allowed to leave as she began to wander off to find her next period, though she was more than ready to go home and crash on the couch. That was if her Dad wasn't romping around the house like a toddler.

When seventh period was over Roxanne was pleased to join the crowd of teens heading to the main doors, ready and eager to get home. Though while some of them climbed onto school buses, and others got into their parents cars or even onto their own bicycles or into their own cars, Roxanne joined the small group of monsters that were walking towards the exit, apart of them was that Frankie ghoul. Roxanne rolled her eyes as she watched the tall ghoul look around for some one she knew, but it was obvious Frankie didn't see anyone. Sighing, Roxanne sped up to catch the Frankenstein creature.

"Frankie." Roxanne said, her sudden appearance startling her classmate.

"Oh Roxy- eh Roxanne." Frankie said, politely correcting herself.

"Don't freak out, you can call me Roxy too." Roxanne said meeting Frankie's pace, "Only teacher's call me Roxanne, except for Headless Headmistress Bloodgood, she already knew my nick name before I told her."

"Yup, that's HHB." Frankie said, her face lighting up since they had now met mutual talking space.

Once the two had left the campus it turned out they both lived in a similar direction, and for this walk Roxanne let Frankie talk her happy go lucky heart out. By listening to Frankie, Roxanne learned the workings of the school; the Fearleading squad was the most popular ghouls in school and Frankie was happily apart of them, but Cleo de Nile was the Queen, she and her boyfriend Deuce were numbero uno out of the whole school, quickly followed by Cleo and Frankie's vampire friend Draculaura and her were-wolf boyfriend Clawd, whom Roxanne might have met earlier.

"Hey Frankie," Roxanne said cutting off Frankie's gossip fest.

"Yeah?" Frankie asked, curious to why they had stopped walking.

Roxanne pointed to the street sign that read Crystal Lake St. , "This is my street, I live down in the end of this col-de-sac."

"Oh… Well, maybe we can walk to school tomorrow?" Frankie asked small hopeful sparks popping from her neck bolts.

"Sure, what's the harm in it." Roxanne said smiling a little.

"Oh cool! Here's my number!" Frankie said taking a soft tipped marker and writing her number on Roxanne's palm.

With that Roxanne and Frankie parted, and for some odd reason Roxanne felt drained as she approached her small one story house. The ghoul didn't knock as she entered the house, fearing that her Dad was sleeping on the couch or even possibly on the living room floor and by knocking would wake him up. However, as Roxanne entered and walked back to her room to drop off her bag and then peak into her Dad's room, and then the kitchen, and finally the living room, the teen found that her father was simply not home.

"Weird." Roxanne muttered as she sat down on the only sofa they owned and pulled the red-corded phone closer as she dialed Ghoulia's number.

"_Hello?_" Ghoulia asked, her voice a little fuzzy as it came through the old phone's receiver.

"Ghoulia, it's Roxanne. I just wanted to test the number to make sure it works." Roxanne said as she began to pull off her boots and toss them under the small worn coffee table.

"_Oh, hey Roxanne! I'm down at the Coffin Bean with some Ghoul friends; do you want to join us?_" Ghoulia asked.

"Not today Ghoulia, is another time okay?" Roxanne asked as she curled her toes hearing them crack, "It's just I don't know where my Dad is."

"_Yeah it's fine._" Ghoulia said shushing some one on the other side.

"I'll let you go then Ghoulia." Roxanne said.

Ghoulia moaned a quick good-bye before hanging up, and Roxanne placed the phone back on the receiver. Groaning Roxanne pulled off her vest and tossed it to the floor with her boots, what was she supposed to do? Roxanne had hardly paid attention through her classes, and she wasn't sure if she had any homework. She could look in her bag; see if at one point she had written down an assignment in one of her notebooks. But as the couch began to form a comfy space around butt and upper thighs, the less she wanted to even think about school, or possible homework assignments.

"Maybe when Dad gets home, I'll see if I have any." Roxanne said as she moved her position to lie across the couch in the final relax position.

As Roxanne squirmed to work the worn leather sofa, she removed her spiked bracelet, colored metal bangles, and studded chocker. She placed each item on the stained coffee table and gave a final wiggle before Roxanne decided she was comfortable and simply closed her eyes. Sleep didn't take long to seep its way forward, taking over every thought the zombie demi-goddess had. But one thought did linger, the one thought that was always, constantly buzzing in the back of Roxanne's mind. After leaving her with Zed, where did her Mother go?


	2. Bonding? Not Likely

**Author's Note: OMG guys, so I love Lollipop Chainsaw! So much fun, and I was right Zed is my favorite boss to fight but I was way off with Mariska and Vikke's fights. I had no idea it would be Josey's mini games that would irritate me the most! Oh well, I hope to have chapter three up by Monday!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Bonding? Not likely…

It was almost five in the morning when Zed finally made it home. He hadn't planned to stay out so late but to keep his title as the God of Punk-Rock meant he had to join the others every once and a while, mainly to ensure every one was in check. Zed could have stayed home, lounged on the leather sofa and strum a few cords on Roxanne's electric guitar, but that would have just brought the others to his home, and he really didn't want to deal with them in his home. Especially not Mariska, god that woman smelled like shit! Now all Zed wanted to do was sit down on the living room couch, catch an episode of the 'Late Show', have a few Guinness's, and eventually konk out on the couch until Roxanne woke him up, on accident of course.

Once inside the Punk-Rocker placed his keys in the old ceramic bowl Roxanne had made years ago when she had spent a week with her Aunt, and walked softly to the fridge. He shielded his eyes momentarily from the fridges overly bright light bulb, but the sensation ebbed away the moment his eyes landed on the nearly full box of Guinness. The green cardboard box took up a whole shelf on it's own, so unlike the other crowded shelves, Zed found his momentary true love with in seconds. Smiling enough to show his permanently yellowed teeth, Zed grabbed three cans before shutting the fridge, fighting himself internally not to sing out of pure joy.

"Oh sweet Zombie Jesus I needed this." Zed moaned as he popped open the first can and took a deep swig.

The zombie smirked in near disgust as the bitter substance sat momentarily on his tongue before sliding down his throat. Now next stop on the relax train for Zed was the worn leather couch, god was that couch comfy! The older zombie smiled as he threw himself over the back of the couch, only one problem, which Zed noticed far to late, Roxanne was spread across the couch dead asleep. There was no stopping the down ward pull of Zed's body landing heavily on his teen daughter, but he could at least use that expected bounce to get himself off her and roll onto, and easily off the coffee table. Too bad Roxanne didn't care about his 'kindness' at the moment.

Someone body slamming you awake was not in Roxanne's sleep plans, and the moment she felt some one's boots slam against the side of her face she was up. Only to find her 'attacker' to be her own dad, so not expected.

"What the fuck was that for!" Roxanne snapped standing, her face ached from where Zed's heavy boots smacked her and her hips hurt from where his boney as hell hips smashed down.

"I didn't fuckin' know you were there!" Zed responded, his beer now spilled all over him, "What the fuck are you sleeping on the couch for?"

"Fuck I don't know," Roxanne said sarcasm dripping from her words, "I decided my bed was shit and I'm moving out on the couch!"

"Don't use that attitude with me!" Zed said pulling out the oldest parental line.

"Maybe if you had turned on a light when you walked in you would have seen me!" Roxanne said slowly pushing the boundaries of their relationship, "And you reek like nasty ass beer! What have you been out all night with uncle Vikke and uncle Josey? So sorry I'm in your damn way!"

"That's enough Roxanne, shut your fuckin' mouth!" Zed was done.

The windows rattled for a moment, as did the ceiling fixtures, and the few photos that hung on the wall. The two zombies stood in silence only staring at each other, divided by the worn coffee table. Roxanne opened her mouth, her mind telling her to compliment his situational skills, but her body disobeyed her as a loud sob filled her breath and escaped her mouth instead. It was Roxanne's cue to leave, as she rushed around the couch and disappeared into her room, leaving Zed to feel the aching sensation from the error of his actions.

"Shit." The zombie God muttered throwing the Guinness can onto the floor and dropping into a red corduroy armchair.

Zed took a deep breath and ran a boney hand through the frontal part of his mohawk, which had began to droop to the side. How the fuck was he supposed to talk with Roxanne? Had she always been that way? No, something had to be going on, or was he way off again? Fuck! Even though he was on round two of dealing with teenage ghouls, Zed was still lost. So, doing the only thing his lost brain could think of, he followed to her door and knock twice. No response, alright time to use dad rights.

"Roxy?" Zed asked softly as he stepped up to his teen's bed.

Roxanne looked up for a moment, before looking away and whipping her eyes as if it were nothing.

"You cryin'?" Zed asked as he slipped off his boots and sat on the bed, pulling her to him, "I didn't know you cried."

"Well I got freakin' tear ducts." Roxanne said bitterly into Zed's chest, "or at least I think I do."

The two shared a soft laugh before it was quiet again. Extremely quiet.

"I think I'm sorry." Zed muttered as he petted the top of Roxanne's de-flatted mohawk.

"You think?" Roxanne asked softly.

"Um, yeah. I just don't know sometimes what to say to you when were both so worked up." Zed explained, "You're a lot like your Mom and I didn't know how to talk to her either."

Roxanne sighed and pulled away, she was feeling better, way less aggressive. And took a good look at her Dad, man did he look dead and not in the good way. Mohawk nearly collapsed, that normal mischievous glint in his eyes was gone, his skin more clammy than normal, it caused him to look older than he was. It hurt Roxanne to see her Dad in that way, even if he did drive her crazy.

"I didn't react very good either." Roxanne admitted as she itched her sutures, "I mean, wasn't your fault I crashed on the couch."

Zed groaned rubbing the back of his neck, now they were apologizing in circles. Why was being a parent so difficult?

"Shit, it's almost six." Roxanne muttered climbing off the bed, "I need to get ready for school."

"Eh, Roxy want me to fix your hair for you?" Zed offered as he watched Roxanne move around her room.

"Will you even have time to finish it?" Roxanne asked as she pulled off her shirt from the day before and pulled on a plain red wife beater tank top, " I won't go to school hungry or half dressed because I was getting my hair done."

"Finish getting dressed and get breakfast, I'll just do it in the kitchen." Zed said before he left to give his teen privacy, not that Roxanne really cared.

Roxanne decided a breakfast smoothie was best that morning, it was quick to make and even quicker to eat. Filling her travel cup with the bloody blend she moved over to the table where Zed was fully equipped to style her hair to the lovely Pony mohwak Roxanne loved.

"I'm going to do this quick," Zed said as he took a flat wide toothed hair brush to Roxanne's tangled locks, "So don't whine, or complain about it fuckin' hurts."

Roxanne rolled her eyes and took a sip from her travel cup. With that as a cue to start Zed pulled the brush harshly through the black dyed locks of his daughter and repeated the action till the brush didn't catch once. Roxanne was pleased not to have a mirror near-by or she would have been fairly disgusted, she knew her hair had to be extremely oily and clumping slightly.

"Your hair's gonna hold this nice," Zed noted just before the mist of hair spray clouded the air.

Roxanne had finished her smoothie and was prepared to give her Dad shit for taking so long on her hair when the little corded phone rang.

"Who the fuck is calling so early?" Zed asked marching over to the phone, "What!"

Roxanne rolled her eyes, easily feeling bad for the person on the other end of the phone. Not wanting to hear any more yelling Roxanne left the chair and entered her bathroom might as well do something while she waited. As she brushed her teeth Roxanne checked out Zed's handy work. God did her hair look great, Zed had refluffed and teased the portion of hair that actually sat on her skull, tightly tied the remaining hair back into a pony tail, and seemed to be in the middle of prepping a braided a rat tail for dreading later when the call came through.

"Roxy! Come talk to this bitch." Zed shouted from the living room, followed by a the crash of something breaking, "Fuck!"

"Coming!" Roxanne replied, her teeth now not as carnivorous smelling, as they were earlier.

Re-entering the living room Roxanne found Zed holding the phone away from his ear, total irritation covering his facial expression and his body language. When Roxanne got closer Zed held the phone out to her.

"Hello?" Roxanne asked.

"Roxy? Did I call the right number?" a sweet voice asked nervously, who ever it was sounded on the brink of crying.

"Frankie?" Roxanne asked wanting to turn her head to ask Zed who it was, she felt his boney fingers picking up where he left off on her hair, "Frankie is that you?"

"Oh Roxanne! This is the right number!" Frankie's voice said, instantly changing tune, "I thought I copied the number wrong. I mean I had to get it from Ghoulia because you never called me yesterday and I wanted to know if you wanted to still walk to school together."

"Oh yeah, when do you want to meet up?" Roxanne asked.

"Well I'm standing at the start of your street, so when ever you're ready we can go." Frankie said sweetly.

"Shit! I'll be there in a second Frankie!" Roxanne said slamming the phone down on the receiver, swatting Zed's fingers out of her hair, and rushing to the front door, scooping her bag up along the way, "Bye Dad!"

Frankie looked down at her iCoffin, not sure of what to say or think of the quick conversation she had with Roxanne and the man who had picked up the phone. Well, no she knew what to say about the man who picked up the phone, JERK! The way he spoke to her, and then of her when he shouted for Roxanne was repulsive. Was he Roxanne's brother? He sounded really young. Oh Goth! Please don't be Roxanne's live-in boofriend! Frankie, now a little panicked, thought about what she would say to her brand new ghoul friend if that jerk were in fact Roxanne's live in boofriend!

"Frankie!" Roxanne's voice cut through Frankie's thoughts.

The zombie was wearing her jean vest with a blood red wife beater and pair of ripped up, paint splattered skinny jeans. The boots she had worn yesterday were replaced with knee-high checkered converse. The extreme outfit made Frankie question her own conservative electric blue short-sleeved button up blouse and black pin-stripped slacks.

"I am so sorry. How long have you been waiting out here?" Roxanne asked as she stopped just in front of the ghoul.

"Oh don't worry Roxy, let's just get going." Frankie suggested starting to head towards the school.

Roxanne shrugged her shoulders and simply followed after the tall ghoul, no need to start a fight with her if there was no reason to have one.

"You know Roxanne, your hair looks totally voltage!" Frankie complimented as she took a second look over of the ghoul, "Did you do that yourself?"

"No, god I'm bad with hair," Roxanne said trying not to laugh at the naïve ghoul, "I wouldn't do shit with my hair if I was left in charge of it."

"Oh, so then who did it?" Frankie asked her curiosity going into full spark.

"Eh, my Dad." Roxanne said that small purple-ish crawling onto her face.

"Wow! Really, your Dad did that?" Frankie asked almost sparking from her neck-bolts she was so curious, "I thought Dad's where only good for like, making stuff or fixing stuff! Your Dad is a genius with punk hair!"

"Eh, thanks. I think he's had a lot of practice." Roxanne said, one of her gory hands digging into her bag until she pulled out an Anarchy wallet. From there she produced a picture of her Dad and her last summer with her Aunt Mariska.

"Oh! Voltage, look how big his mohawk is! Are those your siblings?" Frankie asked, her eyes scanning over the picture.

"No. The guy with the mohawk is my Dad, and the hippie chick is one of my Dad's friends, I call her Aunt Mariska." Roxanne explained.

"Whoa! He's really young lookin'." Frankie said handing the picture back, "Is he the guy on the phone from earlier?"

"God yes, I am so sorry. I didn't expect him to be such an asshole about it." Roxanne groaned as she placed the photo back into her wallet, and then just dropping the wallet loosely into her bag, "We got in a fight way early this morning and he may have still bin' a little agro'."

"Oh, that's too bad. But at least you guys made up right? That's why your hair's extra pretty." Frankie said a hopeful smile on her face.

"I guess we made up." Roxanne mumbled.

Roxanne noticed that by walking with Frankie she had some how made it to school with nearly five minutes to spare. Maybe it was because Frankie took really long strides and Roxanne was nearly jogging to keep up, but never the less they made it.

"Come on Roxy, I want to introduce you to my beasties! Maybe they'll become your beasties too." Frankie said excitedly. Was her excitement meter ever turned off?

"Okay. Not like I have anything better to do." Roxanne sad as she followed after the ghoul.

Frankie's group was large, most likely because she was a Fearleader and because she was naturally pleasant. The first person Roxanne noticed was Ghoulia, the blue haired ghoul was in a cute little halter dress and red leggings and heeled sneakers, which in Roxanne's opinion made no sense. The next person Roxanne noticed was the darker skinned were-wolf from yesterday.

"Oh, that's Clawd." Roxanne said before Frankie was even able to say hi to anyone.

"Eh, Frankie who in the Ra is this?" the tanned skin girl with clunky gold high lights asked, her arms snaked around the boys arm that stood close to her.

"Guys this is Roxanne, she just transferred to the school, Roxanne this is Cleo de Nile and her boyfriend Deuce Gorgon, Lagoona Blue and her boyfriend Gil, Clawdeen Wolfe and her big brother Clawd, and this is –" the last ghoul cut Frankie off.

"Name is Abbey. Pleasant meeting you Roxanne." The tall ghoul said putting out her hand.

"Nice to meet you too Abbey." Roxanne said firmly gripping the ghoul's hand and shaking.

Abbey squeezed back and shook, slightly laughing, "I like her. Good grip."

The bell rang before anyone else was really able to say or question the ghoul. They all parted in separate directions except for Frankie, Roxanne, and Clawdeen, who Roxanne failed to notice yesterday. The three found the first three empty seats near the door, mainly since Frankie was concerned over Roxanne's failure to hear the previous lesson.

"So Roxy?" Clawdeen asked once the three had settled, "My brotha says you're pretty carnivores, true?"

"You talkin' about that delicious, orgasmic blood stake from yesterday?" Roxanne asked.

"I guess so, never thought of our schools food as orgasmic." Clawdeen said with a little smile.

"What's 'orgasmic' mean?" Frankie asked, obviously lost.

Clawdeen and Roxanne shared a look before laughing loudly, causing Frankie to pout. However, the entrance of the teacher silenced the two.

"All right class, we'll be startin' the lesson now." He said glaring at the room before turning to the chalkboard.

Day two of Mad Science went much quicker for Roxanne but only because she had no time to make witty comments. If her focus broke once from copying the notes she'd easily become lost and overwhelmed. How did Frankie manage to talk through the lesson and keep up on her notes?

"Wow, Mr. Hackington was harsh in today's lesson." Frankie noted as the three ghouls left the classroom.

"Seriously, I think my left paw is going to fall off it's cramping so bad." Clawdeen agreed shaking her left hand in an attempt to loosen it up.

"I have no idea how the fuck I managed to keep up." Roxanne admitted as lagged behind the two, "How the fuck were you manage to talk and write Frankie?"

"Oh, I don't know. It's just easy for me." Frankie said smiling softly.

Lunch couldn't have come quicker for the now drained Roxanne, and she met Frankie outside the creepateria doors.

"So, how's your day been so far?" Frankie asked as the two ghouls joined the lunch line.

"Eh, kill me now. I've actually been paying attention and my notebook is full with notes." Roxanne mopped as she grabbed a silver tray, "I don't think I'll last."

Frankie laughed, beginning to add things to her tray. The only thing Roxanne looked forward to was another juicy, bloody stake and she could spot one from the corner of her eye.

When the two had their food, Frankie lead Roxanne to the table Frankie's group currently possessed. It was noisy when they approached and no one really noticed their arrival so while Frankie sat between Clawdeen and the ghoul Roxanne believed was Lagoona, Roxanne wedged herself between Abbey and Ghoulia.

"How are you to school?" Abbey asked taking a break from what looked like cheese balls.

"Eh, It's draining me fuckin' hard core." Roxanne said lifting the stake in her hands and taking a big bite, the filling sensation starting.

It was half way through chewing that Roxanne had noticed the table had grown quiet, and that most of the Ghouls were looking at her. Roxanne forced the food to swallow.

"What?" Roxanne asked feeling edgy.

"Kah, do you seriously not see an issue with your language?" the ghoul named Cleo asked, her face covered in disgust.

"No, why?" Roxanne asked defensively, "You got an issue with it?"

"Oh course I do." Cleo said glaring at the zombie ghoul, "Fearleaders are seen as ladies, and as Fearleading Captain I decided who is alright to be an affiliate with us, and right now you are a no. Unless you can clean up your language, and your table manners."

The mummy pointed to the blood that dripped down the zombie's bare arms. That was pissing Roxanne off, who the hell was this mummy and what made her think it was cool to point out what was socially allowed and not.

"I get it." Roxanne said standing, keeping her blood-dripping stake in her hand, "I'll leave so no one thinks you're lowering your standards for me."

Her glassy eyes gave a final sweep of the table; Frankie's normally sweet face seemed horrified with the moment. Obviously unsure about whether or not to stand up for the new ghoul or just remain silent, and even Ghoulia had a similar look. But Roxanne's eyes final stop was Cleo's snobby face, smirking in pleasure that she had managed to shoo of the eyesore of the group before it became comfy with the group. Oh Zombie Overlord, how Roxanne wanted to knock that smirk off Cleo's face, and she was going to.

"Cleo, you are a _**Fuckin' Bitch**_!" Roxanne let the last bit out in a yell, allowing the inherited powers materialize.

The words slid across the table and slammed into the Fearleading Captain, knocking the mean ghoul to the floor of the creepateria. Roxanne left the room, a second chunk of meat in her mouth, a giant mean ghoul smirk on her face. If you wanted to mess with Roxanne, you better be ready for the retaliation.

Whispers and rumors spread quickly about what happened in the creepateria, but no one dared to ask either ghoul what had actually happened. Which suited Roxanne fine she didn't need monsters bugging her about dumb things, and Cleo was a dumb thing. And when the final bell rang Roxanne did not wait for Frankie, all she wanted was to get home and request from Zed a ride to uncle Vikke's house.

"Dad!" Roxanne called as she entered the house, throwing her bag down on the ground.

Zed sat up on the couch, "What?"

"Take me to uncle Vikke's house." Roxanne said harshly before disappearing into her room.

"Um, why?" Zed asked standing and walking halfway to Roxanne's room but stopped when the ghoul reappeared, her guitar case in hand.

"I need some one to play metal with." Roxanne explained.

"Call him then, find out if he's home first." Zed said tossing the little address book that sat in the kitchen constantly to the ghoul, "I need to change."

Roxanne groaned and sat down on the coffee table and dialed in the number. The phone rang four times before some one answered.

"What do you want?" a rough voice asked.

"Uncle Vikke, it's Roxanne." Roxanne said not intimidated by the rough answer, "We're coming over to rock out."

"Aw, little lass. I'll be pleased to see you." Vikke said, the tough tone melting away just a bit.

"Alright, bye uncle Vikke." Roxanne said before softly hanging up, "Let's go Dad!"

Zed's kit car zoomed easily down the wooded road, though the older zombie wondered why he allowed his teen to boss him into the long drive to the God of Viking Metals ship house, but she was obviously in need of it. Turning onto a dirt road Zed shifted the kit into fifth gear and tore down the worn path, and drifted to a stop just before the rear wheel met mud.

"Why the fuck can't he get some of his damn minions to pave this section." Zed complained loudly, his boots sloshing into the mud that surrounded about half a mile from the lake.

Roxanne wasn't listening though because she was already stepping onto the wooded plank that allowed visitors and victims aboard the Viking war ship. Zed rolled his eyes and followed, only less enthusiastically.

"Aw, my little lass Roxy!" Vikke cheered as he came up on deck and brought the ghoul into a bear hug.

"Hello uncle Vikke, you ready to trash this ship up" Roxanne pumped opening her guitar case to show off her cherry red Dean 6-string electric guitar.

"Oh goody, I get to listen to trash." Zed said bitterly leaning against the ships rail.

Vikke frowned and Roxanne poked her tongue out before the two zombies began to loudly jam together, and Roxanne felt her anger from the day began to seep out of her system and her pours. Or maybe that was just the sweat of her bouncing around and the weight of her guitar.


End file.
